Puddles
by EmeraldFreckles
Summary: One-Shot. DracoGinny. The rain comes down particulary hard one night at Hogwarts and makes puddles where two people, as different and land and water, can mix just as easily as them.


Disclaimer-I own none of this except the really bad plot

Dancing in the Rain

Her hair was wet on her head as she dashed outside. She was too drowned in her sorrow along with the rain to notice the wetness that wasn't her tears. Her silken shawl that was once wrapped with her upper arms was now riding below her bum. Her heels squashed into the mud, twisting her ankle and making her tumble not so elegantly to the ground. Her jewels, however fake, went scattering. She ripped the shoe off and went dashing to the quidditch pitch, she had the sudden urge to fly. She conjured and elastic from her forest colored purse and tired up her soaked and soppy auburn hair. She felt refreshed once she got it off her face but no less angry. The deep green dress that she had worn had mud and grass stains on it but she no longer cared. She could imagine Harry in the end of the year ball now, dry and pleasantly ignorant to the fact that she was no longer there. She broke into the locker rooms and shoved her shoes, purse, and shawl on a bench before going to the broom shed and grabbing at random. She noticed that it was a broom of quite good quality so she was gentle with it as she dragged it across the ground to the center of the pitch where she rushed up into the wet air.

Harry was pleasantly dancing to the music in the hall with Cho, whom he had gotten up the courage to ask to dance shortly after Ginny had left his side. Ginny was no where to be seen as of present and he vaguely wondered where she was, the red haired siren was nothing like Cho, she was shy and insecure while Cho seemed to have all of her wits about her when he was around. He had no qualms about this; he had only taken Ginny as a favor to her brother, and to her. She had begged him to take her, saying that she wanted to impress someone there, a secret someone. He didn't want to know who this was, obviously Ron would disapprove of, or else she would have gone with them. If he did indeed know who it was he would feel a loyalty to tell Ron and then that would make him loose Ginny's friendship, however distant. So he kept his mouth shut and had done the favor, no questions asked.

That secret someone looked out the window, he had seen his flame rush out of the doors out of the corner of his eyes. He saw her tumble to the ground and went to go pick her up and find out what was wrong. He started to rise only to get pulled back down by the irritating Pansy. "Oh, Drakie," She scrunched her nose, "Where are you going, are you leaving me here all alone?"

"I wouldn't dream of it." Replied Draco in an icy tone, he wanted to leave that wretched place and go outside to his fallen affection. But when he looked out the window, there was nothing there but the shoes he knew she had been wearing that night, not that he had been much looking at her feet. The green dress made it hard to, the split that went too far down and then too far up. He didn't want her looking like that, she could find someone much more suitable to her family if he wasn't careful.

He headed outside under the guise of going to the loo. He was careful not to be seen by anyone by the window and headed for the pitch, she had looked angry and he knew that when she was angry, she would like nothing better than to fly, she hadn't been born with wings but it seemed that she was starting to grow them.

That insufferable arse! She thought as she flew, weaving in and out of the stands. He had the nerve to tell her that he wasn't going to risk his undercover position and go to the dance with her, so he shows up with Pansy! He is such an idiot! Didn't her know that she would be there anyway, sure he did, she told him herself the night they were in the linen closet near the prefects bathrooms. What they were doing there, well, she didn't want to think about that now, it would make her go soft. But those words he whispered…no, she must stand her…err...air. Her hair was coming loose again and hanging in her eyes so she decided to blow it out. She hated when her hair was in her eyes. She let her hair go and dipped her head low to gather up the strands, only to look at the pitch below and let out a yelp, fumbling on the broom. Why, that bloody imbecile.

He made his way down to the pitch and looked above; it was hard to do so, the rain pounding hard into his face. But, he could make her out, a blur of green. A color he thought that he would never see her in, unless it were his sheets, but she made her stand on that perfectly clear. So, he thought he would never see her in that color. But there she was in all of her glory on her broom with her masterful skills of navigating. She was amazing. He just couldn't think of why she would be this angry, he couldn't think of anything he had done lately, but you never know. Women. He let out a huge sigh and was on full alert when he saw her fumble on the broom after spotting him in the middle of the pitch. That couldn't be good. He had better get up there.

She could tell that he was going to the shed to get a broom and decided to ignore him, he probably did not know what he had done but he would soon enough figure it out if he were half as smart as she thought he was. But lately, she couldn't be sure. They had started "seeing" each other about a year ago. They were in the hallway bickering about the other being out of bed when they heard Filch coming down the hall with his lantern and that damned cat that just wouldn't die, no matter how much anyone tried. And they really tried. They jumped into a linen closet nearby, which just so happened to be the same linen closet they were in a while ago. They kept ending up there the same day each week, it was like an unspoken agreement, and they'd meet there and find a place to just hang out. They hadn't really gone for the making out until later, when it had really gotten good, but not that good, not until it was public. At least. She wanted to be able to ask her best friends for advice without them getting suspicious.

He made his way up to her height while he could tell she was thinking about something pleasant, she had a little secretive smile on her face. He approached her from behind, he didn't want her taking off and not speaking to him. So he got close enough to the back of her broom to lightly grab hold of it and speak up. He guessed she heard him because she immediately crouched down to take off, it would have happened, if his hold wasn't so strong. She struggled and tried to get away from him but he held tight. Draco grew bored with her, as it went on for five minutes, he started thinking of just letting her go, but that wasn't going to happen, because she had just given up trying to get away, she summoned her shawl, enlarged it, and jumped off her broom. Draco had just enough time to swear before seeing her plummet to a most surely unwelcome death. He dove after her.

Ginny hated when he went domineering on her. She despised him when he acted macho. She thought that he was most unbearable at those times; when the raw male ego took over and Draco was purely gone. So she thought up an idea and went with it. She had once heard that 4 square feet of material was enough to slow the velocity of a falling person by 20 mph, in American measurements. She was about a quarter of the way down when the enlarged shawl, wet with the downpour, slipped from her hands and she was tumbling through the air with nothing to hold her back, this was definitely not what she had planned. She didn't plan on Draco swooping out of the mist of the rain either and catching her then bringing her to the ground, where she promptly fainted. The rain did her right and woke her up in minutes in which her rescuer's face had gone pale with worry. 'Serves him right' she thought miserably to herself.

"Ginny, why in the name of Merlin would you go and pull a stunt like that?" he shouted at her.

She thought about her answer, debated it and softly said, "You."

He was shocked and thought about what he had done again, nothing jumped out at him. Then it was Pansy's face, the horrible, ugly, pug-like face that he despised popping out at him through the fog in his brain. 'No.' he thought to himself 'She couldn't possibly be that dumb.'

"You told me that you couldn't go with me to the dance because you didn't want to compromise your position," she spat in his face, "you were worried that someone would find out about us and so you said you would go alone." She paused to take a breath through the sobs that were coming back. "And you showed up with her! And proceeded to dance close with her! It was supposed to be me you git!" She started to fade off, nearly incomprehensible through the sobs that were wracking her body. "What a bloody git"

"Ginny, you know that I would never…never…" He couldn't think of the words, only knowing that he couldn't stand to see her in the tears she was wearing now. "Ginny, I had to, it's my job."

She scoffed at that. "Your job, your bleeding job."

"Not only is it my job Ginerva, but it's your life, my life, our future."

"Well, I don't want the future, I want the now." She looked at him with the wide hazel eyes that seemed to pierce his heart every time.

He thought of her troubles, the troubles he knew that she thought of, the danger, the possibility of love and future weighing heavily on her shoulders. He though of them and spoke softly to her, lifting her chin up in his hand for her eyes to meet his.

"Ginny, I know that Hogwarts is a place of status. I know that you want me to be there, in public for you. To be by your side and able to speak to each other without having to find an empty classroom or, "he smirked, "a linen closet. We're like the water and the land, we're not supposed to meld together. But there are puddles where the ground can mix with the water. We can find our puddles. But, not yet. I know you hate Pansy. I hate Potter. Did you ever think of that Angel? Did you think of how my heart ripped apart when you walked in with 'the hero' looking happy and beautiful but I had to stay in my dank corner of the room. I don't think it fair. No, not at all. But I can be with you here angel, right here. Right now, we're in a puddle. I just hope that nobody steps in us."

That got a little laugh out of her and it brought a more genuine smile to her face. He could see that the wetness on hers was no longer the tears that he feared but where now just made of raindrops.

He started to speak again, "You know angel, since we seem to be in a puddle where nobody could step in, would you like to dance now, I'm sure that our future could not possibly be in danger now."

She nodded and began to rise, her bare feet squishing pleasantly in the grass, she didn't want Draco to step on her feet, so after he conjured the music, she stepped on his feet and put her arms around her neck while he grabbed her waist and buried his face in her neck. She smelled of the fresh grass, mixed in with her vanilla and spice perfume. Draco, on the other hand, just smelled delightfully of soggy sand wood. They swayed back and forth, totally in synch with each other and out of tune with the rest of the world. When the song ended, they started another one, and after that, another one. They didn't stop until the rain let up and the sun started to rise. She used the locker rooms and a few cleansing spells to get clean, as did he, and as they separated, parting in two different directions to the castle, they let go with one final kiss. Secretly hoping that it would rain again soon, just so that they could find another puddle.

* * *

A/N- This came out of left field, I just made it up as I went along, so please review and tell me what you think, even if it's really bad. I can take it. ((Tries to make self look tough)) 


End file.
